Prologue - Right the wrong
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Before Season 6 of Merlin can start, I have to right the wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Bathed in sweat Merlin wakes up. "Arthur?" His friend lives, it was only a nightmare. But the King of Camelot is weak. Merlin must take him to this lake in time. They must go on. Time is running out. "Arthur?" Merlin tries to wake him once more but the king doesn't react. No, this mustn't be! "Arthur!" Merlin doesn't see any other way out. His dream may not come true. He mustn't come to the lake too late. He knows only one who can help him now. He calls the Great Dragon: "Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid!"(phonetic: Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!)

What a terrible sight: Sir Gwaine shackled, with hanging head. He shows no sign of life. Sir Percival is horrified. He goes to its knees. Despair shines in his eyes. It finally results in a lonely tear. Carefully he lifts Gwaine's head. He's alive! Sir Gwaine lives! "Gwaine! I thought I've lost you!" A tiny smile runs over Percival's face. Gwaine opens his eyes and for a moment he looks into the eyes of his friend. Just for a moment. His exhaustion is too big. He needs all strength he has to open his eyes again. "I've failed." With his last power he whispers: "I've told Morgana about Avalon." Gwaine collapses. Sir Percival frees his friend and lays him down on the ground. He has tears in his eyes. Sadly, he looks down at the unconscious knight. "I promise, I'll find them in time." As he takes Gwaine's hand, the knight awakes. He lifts his head and his voice is trembles. "Hurry! I manage." Sir Percival has doubts. "Really?" Sir Gwaine tries to smile. "Meet me in the tavern!" As if time stands still both smile at each until Gwaine faints again. Sir Percival stands up. He is determined.

As the Great Dragon lands, Merlin and Kilgharrah look at each other. "Kilgharrah, I need your help! Please!" Tears run down his cheeks, his voice sounds desperate. "Merlin, Arthur is lost. You can't save him. It is too late." The young sorcerer shakes his head. "I won't give up. There must be something. Please!" The Great Dragon sighs. "There is one last chance. You have to use the power over life and death. You have used it once to save Gaius. Now you have to use it to save your king." Merlin looks down at Arthur. "And this will save him?" Kilgharrah hesitates. "Merlin .." The young wizard looks up at the dragon. "If this is the only way to save him, I'll do that. I'll sacrifice myself." The Great Dragon gets louder. "Merlin, listen. Your death won't save him. Your death would only prolong his life but it would not save him. You still must take him to this lake to save him." Merlin's voice trembles. "If I sacrifice myself, will you take him to Avalon? Please!" Kilgharrah lowers his head, he whispers: "Merlin, I can't. I'm not strong enough. I hardly had the strength to follow your call."

Merlin goes to its knees. "Then everything is lost. Arthur is lost." The Great Dragon shakes his head. Lovingly he adds: "Merlin, this is not true. Everything you fought for is going to happen. Albion lives. Magic returns. With your help the Queen continues Arthur's work." Merlin is hardly able to speak: "It doesn't matter. Albion means nothing to me without Arthur. How can I be happy without my friend?"

"It is my fault that he dies. It was my duty to protect him. How can I walk through Albion without him? I'll miss Arthur every single moment! I can't .. " Kilgharrah interrupts the young wizard. "Merlin .. " The young sorcerer looks down at his King. He smiles. "If this is his last trip, we will take them together." He stands up. "Thank you for coming, thank you for everything you did for me." Instead of looking up into his Kilgharrah's eyes he looks down to the ground. He turns around and goes back to Arthur. The King's servant kneels beside him. More tears running down his cheeks. He tenderly strokes his face. He whispers his name. "Arthur." Again and again.

"Merlin, there is one last thing to do." Merlin looks up. "Merlin, you can sacrifice me." The sad wizard shakes his head. "No! No I can't. I can't sacrifice one friend for another." In a low voice the Great Dragon adds: "Merlin, look at me. This is Arthur's only chance. I'm tired, I'm dying. If you don't sacrifice me today, I have left maybe 3 or 4 weeks before I die. Not more. But if I give my life for Arthur, I'll be immortal .. and I right the wrong which I caused when I attacked Camelot." Merlin looks into Kilgharrah's eyes. "No!" But the Great Dragon doesn't change his mind. "Merlin, you must! My death prolongs his life for maybe 3 or 4 hours. You have to hurry. You must take him to this lake." With pain in his voice Merlin asks: "Are you sure that you want me to do that?" Kilgharrah nods. "I'm. But there is one last favour to ask. Look after Aithusa, she is the last of my kind". Merlin stands up. "I promise."

Kilgharrah looks up into the sky and spreads its wings. "Merlin, you have no time to lose. It was an honour to know you." Merlin nods. He raises his arms. His eyes are full of determination. The sky turns dark. Lightnings appear. Suddenly Merlin catches one and leads it into the dragon. Kilgharrah dissolves. In disappearing the dragon whispers a last "Goodbye". With love in his eyes, Merlin looks into the sky. "Thank you old friend, thank you for everything. You've paid your guilt. I shall never forget you." He takes a deep breath and kneels beside Arthur. Merlin bends over his King. Nothing has changed. Merlin despairs. He shouts at him. "Arthur! Arthur!" Then for a tiny second, Arthur opens his eyes, before he faints again. Merlin smiles. He dries his tears with his hands and lifts up his friend. He puts Arthur's arm around himself and looks into his face. He smiles devoted. "Next time my friend, more training and less feasting!"


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a noise. Merlin turns around to bump into Sir Percival. The knight has a big smile on his face. "Sir Percival, heaven sends you!" Percival is speechless for a moment. At first he looks at Arthur, then he looks at Merlin. "Merlin, what can I do?" Hopefully Merlin looks at the knight. "We must take him to the lake as fast as we can." Sir Percival nods. He answers with determination in his voice: "Alright, as fast as we can." He draws Arthur of Merlin and with a powerful movement he throws the King over his shoulder. Merlin is perplexed. Percival smiles at him. "As fast as we can." Both turn around towards the lake and start to run. And they run: Merlin runs at the top. Sir Percival follows him. Their King is still unconscious and hangs over the knight's shoulder. They run over stock and stone. They run without to look back, without to think. Just straight ahead.

As they reach the lake they aren't able to speak. They struggle for breath. Their faces glow, their hair stick on their heads. Sir Percival carefully lays Arthur down on the shore of the lake. They are still out of breath. Both look at Arthur. "Is he alive?" Merlin feels Arthur's pulse. His eyes shine: "He is, but he is weak." Merlin looks around. There is a little boat in the lake. "We have to put him into it and then we have to undress him. Hurry!" Sir Percival catches the boat and turns towards Merlin. "Undress him?" Merlin lifts up his king. Percival lends a helping hand. Both lay him into the boat. Merlin starts to take off Arthur's armour. "This is a sacred place. They won't let him pass the lake with weapons and armour." Percival pauses: "Him? We won't go with him?"

Without to stop undressing Arthur, Merlin explains: "I wished we could. But only if your death is near, you can pass the lake." Sir Percival isn't convinced. Doubtfully he looks at Merlin. Meanwhile Merlin finished to undress the King. He looks into Sir Percival's eyes. "Trust me, please." The King is now wearing only his underwear. He looks like he would sleep. Merlin fondles his head. "See you later my friend. I wait for you." Merlin and the knight make a step backwards. The boat starts sailing towards that isle in the middle of the lake.

Sir Percival and Merlin, both look after the boat until it is disappeared in the fog which surrounds the isle. Percival still isn't convinced. "Have we done the right thing? Will he return?" Merlin still peers towards the isle. "He will." Sir Percival looks at Merlin. "When will he return?" Merlin smiles at his friend. "To be honest I don't know. His wounds are deep. It will take time. Maybe a day, a month, a year? It takes as long as it takes. But he is alive and in the end he will return."


End file.
